In a typical folding knife construction, a blade is pivoted to a handle for movement between an open position in which the working end portion of the blade is exposed for use and a closed position in which the working end portion of the blade is received in the handle. In a variation, there have been attempts to provide knives having blades with more than one working end portion, including knives in which the blades are rotatably mounted in a handle and working end portions are provided at opposite ends of the blade.